Himeka Hosokawa
Himeka Hosokawa (細川 姫香 Hosokawa Himeka) is a first year student in Nekoma High. She is Nekoma High Boys’ Volleyball Club’s team manager. Appearance She has long and wavy dark brown hair that reached part of her back. Her normal outfit is Nekoma High female uniform, and Nekoma red jacket over her school shirt while in training or official match. In addition, she wears black and red hair clip, mimicking Nekoma’s color scheme, in X-shape or a black ribbon on left part of her hair. She is usually seen with serene expression, and has been noted by some guys (mainly by Yamamoto) to be really attractive. Personality Descended from the main Hosokawa family line of Kumamoto, Himeka carries herself as a calm, composed, dignified and refined girl from young age. She is aware of her bloodline, and tends to be very careful on her attitude towards other people, as it might affect on how people look at her entire family. She is very keen at reading the situation, but chooses to keep it to herself so very often. Kuroo once told her that it’s okay to say whatever inside her mind and to not keeping everything to herself. Heeding his words, she starts to slowly open up to other team members. Background Himeka born and grew up in her family mansion at Kumamoto, as a second daughter of Hosokawa-Kumamoto family. She has one older brother and one younger sister. At young age, she’s already mesmerized at the sight of her brother playing volleyball, and somehow she also wants to be a professional volleyball player. But rather than volleyball, she excels more at piano and music so she had tutor coming for her, making her unable to pursue her dream. To cheer herself up, she often watched volleyball match together with her brother and studying some management skills after her piano lesson, now hoping to become a manager instead. After she graduated from junior high, her family moved to Tokyo because of her father’s urgent work there. It was decided that she will attend the nearby high school during the family’s stay in Tokyo, and Nekoma High was chosen. During her first week as Nekoma High student, she already became the talk of the other students because of her attractive appearance, good attitude, and her skill on piano. However, the one who discovered her knowledge about volleyball is her classmate, Sō Inuoka. He saw her watching the team training while commenting about their formation and performance, pointing the fault on it and how to resolve it. Somehow amazed, he recommended her to Coach Nekomata to become the team manager. The coach is not convinced by the information from Inuoka alone, so he invited her to the gymnasium in order to test her skills in front of the team members. The test lasts for one week and she managed to pass his tests, and the coach along with Kuroo as the captain gave their consent, agreeing that she is skillful and knowledgeable enough to help managing a team. Since then, she became the team manager for Nekoma High boys’ volleyball team. Relationships [http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/Tetsur%C5%8D_Kuroo Tetsurō Kuroo] She is often, if not always, seen together with Kuroo. She had a strange attraction towards him and their relationship is also kind of confusing. They had no mutual feelings towards each other, and Himeka herself said that she doesn’t have a crush on Kuroo, but she still get attached towards him in a strange way she cannot explain. She felt warmth and a feeling of being protected just by standing beside him, something that she didn’t even feel from her own brother and it was one major point that made her seemingly can’t leave Kuroo’s side. She will instinctively grab his hand or his sleeve if he’s about to leave, and will get overly anxious if she doesn’t get any news from him. Girls in Kuroo’s class calls her ‘clingy freshman’ but Kuroo brushes them off, saying that he didn’t mind Himeka’s attitude and said that he feels like having a younger sister since Himeka started to get attracted to him. True to his words, he treats her like his younger sister and looking after her like he did with Kenma. He didn’t hesitate to call her ‘''Hime-chan''’ and in return she calls him by his first name ‘''Tetsurō-san''’, demonstrating their close yet confusing relationship further. [http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/Keiji_Akaashi Keiji Akaashi] They met for the first time in Tokyo summer training camp. He spotted her alone at the hallway near girls’ quarter, and recognized her as Nekoma’s manager. They exchanged greetings and had a small talk afterwards. After the summer training camp ended, they exchanged number and are in constant touch even until now, and they often meet. Both of them enjoyed each other’s company, due to them having similar personality (calm and composed and doesn’t show a wide range of emotion). Akaashi is one of very few people Himeka can really open herself to aside from Kuroo and her own family, and the one who can really control her when she’s about to break. Akaashi are also the only one who ever saw her tears, and the only one who knows her fears. Trivia *Her motto is ‘''da Deus fortunae''’, a Latin phrase meaning God gives fortune/happiness. This is also a traditional greeting of Czech brewers. *Aside from playing piano, she is also skillful at violin, harp, and even singing. *Her hobby is collecting music scores. She especially likes Beethoven’s works. *She is a good cook, but she can only manage to cook one or two dishes at the same time. *'Favorite food': Tonkotsu ramen and macaroon *'Current concern': How to explain her relationship with Kuroo *Her star sign is Gemini. *She is an excellent student in her class. Her best subjects are Math and Music. *She was once sprained her fingers badly after blocking a stray ball instinctively with her right hand. Her mother got mad and forbid her to continue as Nekoma’s manager. She was able to continue her job after Kuroo came to her house and apologized personally to her mother, even though the stray ball wasn’t coming from him that time. She still feel guilty for troubling him over this trivial matter until now. *She often invites Nekoma team to her house (Yamamoto says that it’s more like a mansion than house) and treats them into a tea party or dinner. *'Nomenclature:' **Himeka (姫香) – Fragrant Princess **Hosokawa (細川) – Fine River, although the kanji for hoso (細) can also mean thin or slender. Notes *Picture was made in Picrew. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Managers Category:Nekoma High